Mortal Kombat vs RWBY
by The Kombatant
Summary: The world of Remnant is under siege by a new threat. One the students of Beacon know nothing about, but ones that the staff feared would return. This series of death and kombat has two of the best fictional universes in battle. Taking place after the events of mortal kombat X and after the first round of the Vytal festival, this series will play at your heart and rip out theirs!
1. Chapter 1: A cold blooded killer

Of all the numerous realms and universes Reptile had visited, Remnant was Reptile's least favorite. It wasn't hot enough, the only forests were filled with Grimm, creatures that tasted particularly bad, and the only delicious people to eat were in the cities. These concrete and steel monstrosities that made Reptile feel anything but secure in this new environment. Reptile was still the apex predator here, at least in his own eyes. Sneaking into the beacon academy wasn't much trouble due to his invisibility ability and incredible agility. It was late at night and the students who weren't celebrating their victories in the first rounds of the local tournament were asleep. This made Reptile's mission so much easier. He had already killed and mutilated at least a dozen of students in their sleep and he had no intention of stopping.

Reptile had just visited the dorm of team CRDL and had already killed Russel by snapping his neck and proceeded to open up his body to reveal his insides. He did so very carefully as to not wake the sleeping Sky, the only other living being in the room. Reptile took pleasure in taking out the young man's organs and placing them in various spots in the room. The reaction on his teammate's faces, or anyone who entered the room in the morning, would be priceless. The idea to purposely mutilate the bodies was not his idea. His dark master had specifically instructed him to make the murders brutal to crush the spirits of the other students and to ensight panic amongst their ranks. Reptile would have eaten the organs himself if hadn't filled up on the heads and hearts of many other students. When he finally turned to Sky, he decided that he should have a little bit of fun killing this one. After all it had been a long night and while the process of murdering innocents was enjoyable, he had done it mostly out of fear of the mighty sun god he served.

Reptile sprang onto Sky's bed, pinning Sky's arms with his legs and covering Sky's mouth with his hand. Sky immediately awoke and tried in vain to get free, but the superior strength of being a Zaterran made Reptile's hold far too strong. Reptile then opened his mouth and allowed a large glob of his green, and extremely acidic saliva slowly drizzle down his face. Sky tried to scream, move his head out of the way, anything to save himself from his horrible fate. As the silva barely touched the top his forehead it already ate away the outer layer of his skin. His screams of agony were muffled as the the acid burned through his flesh and bones, caving in his skull and eventually disintegrating the contents of his head. Reptile enjoyed watching the acid eventually eat through the bed and blood pouring through the hole in the bed. At that instant the door to the dorm opened revealing one of the only two living members of team CRDL, Dove.

The shock of the horrors inside the dorm gave Reptile just enough time to spring into action. Reptile leaped off the bed a gabbed Dove's face. Reptile pushed Dove against the hallway wall, forced his mouth open, and began engulfing the insides of Dove's mouth with his acid. Dove half screamed half gurgled in unbearable suffering as the acid corroded his mouth and went down his throat. The acid ate all the way down to his stomach. Reptile was surprised by how long Dove had survived, and was pleased by how long he suffered. Reptile let Dove's body drop to the ground with a thud, and suddenly realized his mistake. Reptile quickly looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the murder. At the end of the hallway stood the poor rabbit faunus, paralyzed in fear. Every fiber of her being told her to run, but she couldn't muster herself to do so until Reptile began to run at her.

Velvet ran blindly down the hallway, not knowing where to go or what to do but to get away from the beast at her heels. At her top speed and her head start, she was keeping away from Reptile's reach, but even as she burst into the cafeteria, her stamina began to dwindle. Reptile opened his mouth to allow his massive and long tongue to catch up to Velvet and rap around her throat. Velvet desperately grabbed at the tongue as it dragged her to Reptile, but to no avail. Reptile decided not to eat Velvet, afterall faunus just didn't taste right. It was like eating an animal and a human at the same time, not nearly as tasty as it sounded. Suddenly Blake leaded out of the shadows and with her Gambol Shroud, and severed Reptiles tongue with it. Reptile reeled back in pain, the green blood from his tongue spurting all over Blake and everything else near.

"Velvet! Get out of here and get help!" Demanded Blake as she unsheathed the Gambol Shroud. Armed with her sword and her sharp sheath, she thought she was prepared to face this new monster. She was wrong. Reptiles tongue retracted into his mouth to heal while Reptile prepared to face this new threat. Reptile looked at the two bladed weapons in disgust. True warriors didn't need such toys. Reptile sprang into action, dashing forward and striking at Blake with his full might. Blake jumped back and created a shadow clone with her semblance while infusing it with dust to make it out of pure stone. Reptile was far too caught up in the thrill of combat to notice in time so his strike hit the clone in head, knocking it off. Blake fired a quick shot from her sword, not having time to take perfect aim but still hitting Reptile in the throat. A lesser warrior would drop down and surrender or just plain drop down and die, but Reptile was not a lesser warrior. He did cover his wound with his hand to help stop the bleeding, before he decided to change tactics.

Reptile focused intensely as he began to warp his body. In an instant Reptile became completely invisible, and crept around the headless clone. Blake was surprised and maybe even scared by the creature's disappearance, but she would not succumb to fear so easily. Her cat ears began to twitch as she tried to pick up any sound that could help her locate Reptile. Reptile began to take a closer look at Blake, to see if he could find any weaknesses. She seemed fragile in her physical appearance, but Reptile knew that meant nothing with these Remnant dwellers. She was quite beautiful, even Reptile could see that. While Reptile found humans and anything extremely similar weak and soft, he couldn't deny how much better they were than him when it came to their appearance. Her eyes were like that of a cat, that of a true predator. Reptile wished they could have met on better terms. In her eyes Reptile could see fear, but her fear was not nearly enough to drown out her obvious courage. Reptile looked deeper to see… pain. Not physical pain, something much deeper. Loneliness. Like no one truly understood her. Reptile tooked harder into her eyes until he saw what he had feared to see. Reptile saw himself. Someone who was couldn't truly let anyone, someone who buried their pain deep down, never letting on how much it can hurt. Reptile considered his options. He could run, leave her and go back to the Outworld emperor a failure, or he could kill or be killed by her. Reptile spent so long observing and thinking his invisibility began to ware off. Blake saw Reptile beginning to reappear and fired rapidly in Reptile's direction. The sound of gunfire made Reptile snap to attention, but he was too late. Three of the bullets directly hit their mark into Reptile's chest while the fourth grazed his head.

Reptile tried to call out to Blake but he couldn't speak clearly due to being shot in the throat. As hard as it was to accept, the faunus had to die if Reptile had any chance to survive. Reptile focused his body to access another natural ability, but a more aggressive one this time. Everything began to slow down in Reptile's eyes as his mind and body sped up. Blake took another shot directed directly for Reptiles head but Reptile easily moved out of the way before she even fired the bullet. He began to sprint at her, arms ready to tear her to shreds. When he reached her she tried to cut him down but Reptile easily caught the sword before it hit him. With his free left hand he jabbed his clawed thumb into Blake's right eye and guzzled out acid saliva all over the left side of her face. Blake howled in agony and dropped her weapons as she flung her hands on her face to try and rub out the acid. Blake weeped as with every time she felt her face she could feel her skin and flesh being eaten away. Reptile felt a little sick as he watched her beauty be eaten away or at covered in her own blood. She fell to the ground, trying to keep her face from falling off. Reptile couldn't bare to watch her suffer any longer. He knelt down to give her a quick and painless death. Blake, now blind, desperately grabbed at the ground with one hand desperately trying to find her sword while holding her face together with the other. Reptile's enhanced speed wore off as he looked at the barely recognisable girl with pity and regret. Could this have gone differently? Should Reptile have just let the bunny faunus go? Reptile's eyes widened as he remembered the little girl who ran to get help. Reptile turned to the cafeteria entrance where he could hear the thundering footsteps of someone coming.

Distracted, Reptile didn't realize Blake had picked up her sword. With both hands she stabbed her sword into Reptile with all her strength. She didn't know exactly where Reptile was so she thrusted with all her might in front of her. The blade pierced through Reptile's chest, going through Reptiles longs. Reptile stared into the face of Blake to see the horror he had caused. Her face was covered in pink and red flesh, her right eye was crushed by Reptiles thumb and her left eye was almost completely eaten away by the acid. Pieces of bones could been seen and even her skull had gotten thinned a little. Almost no untouched skin remained and what little did was covered in blood. She twisted the blade inside Reptile's body and made him screech in pain. Reptile winced as he tried to pull the himself out of the blade. The amount of blood Reptile had lost was finally taking its toll. The noise of footsteps grew louder and sounded closer. Who ever was coming was big, and angry. Reptile knew he'd have to be quicker. He grabbed the sword with his hands and tried to rip it out as the doors slammed open. By the time he got the blade out though it was too late. Reptile turned around to see Cardin swinging his mace. It hit Reptile on the side of his head and made sickening crack as Reptiles neck bones broke and his skull cracked. The force of the hit sent Reptile straight to the ground, his neck snapped. Unfortunately for him though, Reptile was still alive and Cardin wasn't finished yet.

"You murdered my team you bastard!" cried Cardin, with tears and unbridled rage in his eyes. Cardin had seen what Reptile had done to his team, his friends, his brothers in arms. Cardin didn't even notice Blake curled up on the ground, quietly weeping as her life faded. Cardin raised his mace high above his head. "This is for Rusell!" Cardin screamed as he hammered the mace into Reptile's head. Reptile's skulled cracked again, much worse this time that before but it still held strong. Reptile prayed to the elder gods that he'd get to die before the next blow hit him. The elder gods ignored Reptile's prayer. "This is for Sky!" Cardin roared as he brought his mace down again. This time Reptile's head caved in, almost crushing his brain, but Reptile wasn't granted the gift of death just yet. Reptile coughed up mouthfuls of his own blood as he cried out in agony. Reptile knew he would not survive another hit. In his last moments he let go of his pride and wept. He wept for himself, for the pain he went through and that his life would end without ever knowing happiness. He wept for his people, being the last of his race he had failed to let their legacy live on. And finally, he wept for a faunus he caused so much pain, even though in the end they were one and the same. "This is for Dove!" Cardin cried as he dealt the final blow to Reptile, sending the contents of his head all over the floor and the mace.


	2. Chapter 2: Old bonds

Glynda sat in her office alone, grading papers from her students' midterm exams. Most of the teachers and staff were having a good time with the students, celebrating the first round of the tournament's completion. Glynda however prefered the quiet. She would of course celebrate her students' victories later, but Glynda couldn't stand the thought of leaving her paperwork unfinished. Besides, she had to keep up her reputation of getting her work done as soon as possible, even days ahead of the deadline. Still, it was a little lonesome working on papers with no one to talk to. Not that there were many in this academy, staff and students alike, that were capable of intellectually stimulating her. And while the students were plenty kind and loyal, with the exception of a team or two, they just weren't in the same intellectual level as her. They were young, inexperienced, and even a little foolish at times. Glynda just wished that there was someone in this building besides Ozpin who she could actually have an intelligent conversation. Weiss was smart enough, but far too stubborn and prideful to see any other point of view besides her own. Glynda was the best teacher in the Beacon academy, and she and all the other teachers knew it. It was hardly an arrogant statement, all the other teachers and Ozpin had given her outstanding reports on her and her track record with the students was superb. No student had ever failed her class, partially because of her excellent teaching, but also because they were too afraid to. But over the years the job had gotten tiresome. She wished more than anything to be with another magician or sorcerer again. To seek out new knowledge and power, to be able to mold and shape the world, and to be truly understood. But the gift of magic was only given to those with the strength and wisdom to wield it, and Glynda knew from the first days of every class she had ever had that none of the students were worthy. The only true sorcerer she had ever met was from a totally different world, and now he was gone.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Glynda looked up, irritated by the interruption, but not about to be rude to a student who probably had a stupid question. With a wave of Glynda's riding crop, the door was unlocked.

"Come in." she said drily. She was hardly interested with the company of someone so dull. She didn't even bother to look as he entered.

"You seem rather vexed Miss Goodwitch." observed the guest. His voice seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite decipher who it was. She decided that it might in enjoyable to see if she could guess this person's identity without looking. Whoever it was wasn't a complete moron, after all he had correctly used the word vexed. Although he could be a student who wanted to seem smarter than he was.

"That I am." Glynda replied without looking up. Her voice seemed stale, uninterested, and projected her total boredom.

"I know how you feel." informed the guest. "No one here truly understands you. Not even Ozpin." At this Glynda was surprised. She had done her best to hide her contempt for her current situation. Yes she was doing good here, but she knew she could be doing so much more with someone of her talents at her side. She finally looked up, and was completely taken aback to see her old teacher once again. The most powerful sorcerer she had ever met. A man with such power that even the wills of mortals were not out of his control. He was the sorcerer, the necromancer, and deceiver, Quan Chi.

At first Glynda was so surprised that she had no idea what to feel. Then she remembered all the pain and anger quickly took over. She walked around her desk and approached Quan Chi with murder and fire in her eyes.

"Glynda it's so good to see-" Quan Chi started before Glynda stopped him by slapping Quan Chi in the face.

"How could you?" Glynda started, her rage boiling over. "For a year you let me believe you were dead, and now you show up out of the blue and think it's all okay! I had to mourn your death in secret, without being able to let anyone in! So what's your excuse for not telling me you were alive for all this time?" Glynda was crimson red with purest rage. The last time Quan Chi saw that much pure rage was in Scorpion a year ago, and that encounter ended very badly for Quan Chi. Quan Chi had expected the slap, after all he did deserve it, but he had gravely underestimated her strength as her hand left a red mark on his pale skin.

"Glynda," Quan Chi started, "I was dead for all that time." Glynda was surprised by the answer, but she wasn't about to show it. "I've only been back for a few days, and coming back to life had... complications. But I'm back now, back for good." For a while Glynda said nothing. It took her a minute to let it all sink in.

After a while, she sighed and said, in a more calm tone, "At least you died fighting Shinnok and helped save billions of lives." At this Quan Chi looked away, embarrassed. "Please tell me you didn't work for Shinnok. After Shao Kahn you said you were done serving warlords."

"Shinnok was different." Quan Chi pleaded. "He was like us. He was a true sorcerer. Far more powerful than I was and because of him I am far more powerful than I ever was. I wasn't going to let him win. I had a plan in place to stop him before I lost my head. Quite literally." Quan Chi rubbed his neck as he said this, remembering the experience vividly.

"Well you still shouldn't have done it." accused Glynda, trying her best to stay mad at him.

"You're right. I should have stayed here with you. But now I have the chance to make things right. I can't wait to see how you've evolved since we last met and to show you what I have learned." Now it was Glynda's turn to be embarrassed. In a whole year her abilities as a sorceress hadn't improved much, if at all. Her environment and situation had little to no opportunities to learn and grow. She tried to meet with self proclaimed professionals on magic, but they knew nothing of what magic truly was. They thought magic was merely a form of dust and aura manipulation. They were fools to think that magic was something that could be explained by the science of their world. Quan Chi could sense her hesitation and smiled.

"These people can't help you." Quan Chi continued. "You're beyond them, above them, better than them. They could never understand the world the way we do. Most of them believe their world is the only one. You should be leading these people, not teaching the unworthy." Glynda remained silent, contemplating her options. Quan Chi was offering all she ever wanted, but would her students need her? They needed someone strong to help them become true hunters and huntresses, but they did have other teachers who were acceptable.

"I need a minute to think." She finally replied as she walked towards the door. Quan Chi made no move to stop her as he did his best to hide a devious smile. Just as she opened the door and stepped out, with a wave of his hand a portal appeared right in front of her, too focused on thinking to notice in time, she stepped through it and ended up back in her office, right in front of Quan Chi. Glynda's face turned red from rage.

"You know I hate it when you do that!" she accused.

"Yes but you're just so cute when you're mad." Quan Chi replied, trying to hide his smile. With a wave of his hand a wine glass appeared in his hand, filled with her favorite drink, "Ace of Spades". She angrily snatched the drink from Quan Chi's hand, trying not to look grateful for the gift. She did however take a large sip of it.

"I'm still mad at you." Glynda finally said.

"That's fine. Let it all out. Just say all the things about me you hate." He replied. Glynda took a big breath. She had a lot to get off her chest. Quan Chi braced himself for the incoming storm.

"You died, you're bald, you're literally the whitest person I've ever seen in my entire life, you literally never wear a shirt, you don't ever do the dishes, you get jealous of every man I talk to, you constantly get into fights with everyone, almost all your other friends are your undead slaves, you're a freaking demon, you never return my calls because you refuse to get a phone, you're always trying to take over the world, you keep working for people who just end up getting killed, you have these weird markings all over you that I have no idea what they mean, pretty much everyone from your world hates you and or wants something from you, you always do your stupid trick with your portals, whenever you have to do chores you just make your creepy skeleton soldiers do it, you haven't watched any good movies ever, and you snore like a bear!"

"Well this is the first time I've heard you complain about me not wearing a shirt." Quan Chi replied with a sly grin. Glynda's face turned even more red from embarrassment, but she couldn't help but give a little smile.

"Quan." she started. She was the only person who referred to Quan Chi by just his first name. "I don't know if I can do this again. With the thunder god trying to kill you, Scorpion trying to kill you, actually almost everyone wants to kill you where you're from, and I can't lose you again." At saying this there were tears in her eyes. Of course she tried to hide them by looking away.

"Glynda," Quan Chi started, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I have a way for us to never deal with any of that ever again. It'll just be you and me again. Just like old times." Glynda wiped away the tears in her eyes and turned to him.

"If you're lying to me, I'll kill you." she threatened. This wasn't a joke, this was a legitimate threat. Quan Chi had gotten Glynda into some sticky situations before and she wouldn't take it anymore.

"I would never lie to you." Quan Chi lied. "But there is one thing…" Glynda let out a heavy sigh.

"Who is out to kill you this time?"

"Just Raiden again. But he's changed, they… we pushed him too far. He's not just defending earth realm anymore. He's hunting down its enemies. He wouldn't be able to find me here except for the fact that he's already been here and spoken to the head master. Raiden gave the headmaster something to contact him with. I need whatever that is to insure our safety."

"I'm surprised you didn't kill Ozpin and take it." she replied with venom in her words.

"I know you care about him. I would never kill someone you care about." Quan Chi lied again. In her heart Glynda knew Quan Chi had spared Ozpin purely to win her back, but she wanted to believe he had changed. After all, in a way, he was everything she was looking for. "It's your choice Glynda." Quan Chi continued. "You can embrace who you truly are with me, show the world the goddess that I already see you as, and become an immortal being that will shape the path of the universe. Or you could stay here, teach a few kids to fight monsters that we could exterminate."

It was a tempting offer. Could she trust her former lover? He was known to be a liar but he had loved her, and obviously still did. But then again, what was the alternative? To die here some day, maybe get a few nice words at her funeral, but ultimately be forgotten.

"What do you want me to do about Ozpin?" she finally asked. Quan Chi smiled a sinister smile, his eyes glowing an unusual shade of blue for a moment.

"I want you ask Ozpin for the device Raiden gave him. He won't deny a request from you." Glynda thought about it for a second and nodded. "This will all end well for everyone Glynda, I promised." With a wave of his hand a green portal appeared, and both the sorcerer and the sorceress stepped through it. They appeared outside Ozpin's office. Quan Chi placed his hand on Glynda's shoulder as he said "It's okay. You can do this. No one can resist your charm." At this Glynda made a little smile. "I have to speak to Fujin a minute about my 'parole'. Quan Chi lied. "Shouldn't be more than a few minutes." Glynda nodded in silence. And turned to the door. Quan Chi made a portal and walked through before Glynda entered Ozpin's office and saw the carnage that awaited her.

Quan Chi appeared in one of the student dorm hallways, one which had the bloody and badly burned corpse that once was Dove. If Quan Chi didn't know any better, he'd say that Reptile must have killed him, but someone so primative had no way of entering this realm. In a burst of flames Quan Chi's favorite slave appeared, Scorpion.

"The student Ruby Rose is not in this building." Scorpion informed Quan Chi. Quan Chi looked into Scorpion's lifeless and pure white eyes. In those eyes was more hatred and rage than Quan Chi had seen in any other being he had met in all the realms he had visited. Not even the soulless Grimm were able to compete with the smoldering anger that was inside Scorpion. If Quan Chi's magic didn't hold Scorpion under his control, one of them would be dead.

"That is your problem to deal with." Quan Chi replied, aggravated by Scorpion's failure. "Find her and kill her, but bring me the body. Without it, her death would be meaningless. Did you at least finish your other assignment?"

"Yes, Ozpin is dead." Scorpion replied, handing Quan Chi Ozpin's blood stained cane.

"So this is what Raiden gave you. Poor Ozpin. You were a fool to choose him as an ally instead of me." Quan Chi dropped the cane into a portal, safely transporting it to Quan Chi's enchanted safe.

"You truly love this Glynda don't you?" Scorpion asked out of the blue.

"Is it that hard to believe? Yes I do love her. You knew love once as well Hanzo."

"Until you took that away from me sorcerer! How could you do something so cruel to someone you love? If she knew what you made me do-"

"She won't and never will." Quan Chi interrupted. "She will have her vengeance on you, and soon all of this will behind us. I couldn't risk Ozpin not giving her the cane."

"I swear by the Shirai Ryu when I am free from your curse I will kill both you and the bitch!"

Before Quan Chi could discipline the revenant ninja for his threat, the sound of a portal opening got both of their attentions. Out of the red portal walked a masked woman clad in red and black, armed with a sword of incredible power. Raven looked over to Quan Chi and Scorpion.

"Hello Quan Chi." she greeted in mocking tone. "Surprised to see your star pupil."

"Why yes." Quan Chi admitted. "I was surprised to see Glynda. You however are merely a disappointment. A testament to my greatest failure. I should have never trusted someone as rash and pathetic as you with such a powerful weapon." As he said this Raven tightened her grip on her sword's hilt.

"You still need your puppet to fight your own battles?" she insulted as she gestured to Scorpion.

"I will not spare you this time!" roared Scorpion. "You will bathe in hellfire as a tear out the heart of Quan Chi's failure of a concubine!"

"Actually Scorpion, your mission is too important. Deal with your target and meet me back at my fortress. I'll send you some help shortly." Scorpion was turned to Quan Chi with literally fire in his eyes. Quan Chi thought Scorpion couldn't get any angrier, he was wrong. With a burst of flames, Scorpion was gone.

"What's this about Raven?" asked Quan Chi. "Come to thank me for giving you that sword? The only thing that really gives you any identity." Raven's blood began to boil with rage. Quan Chi knew just the right buttons to push. After all, he had known her for years.

"I'm here to kill you." she replied, her eyes turning crimson. "For all the years you let me on, letting me think that we could make a difference together. But I was always just your pawn. You never accepted me like you did the others just because I can't do your stupid tricks!"

"At least Glynda and Cinder were actual sorceresses." Quan Chi shot back. "Your lack of magic made you what you've always been, a mere weapon. Nothing more. The only potential you ever had came from the that sword."

"Then it's a damn good thing I know how to use it!" Raven unsheathed her sword, it glowed red with Aura. "When you gave me this sword you told it adapted and evolved. This won't be anything like last time."

"You mean the time I did this?" Quan Chi asked as reached out to Raven. His dark magic made a green spirit like essence come from his hand and wrap itself around Raven. With a swing of her sword the energy dissipated instantly.

"Your little mind control shit isn't going to save you this time. Looks like after years of abusing me with it, the sword found a way around your little spell. Guess you'll have to fight me like a man. But you're not a man, not really." Quan Chi merely laughed at the insult, cleverly hiding his nervousness.

"Oh god this foreplay is getting old. If you're going to kill me Raven at least do it quickly. The grating sound of your voice is torture enough."

In the blink of an eye Raven had already cut the distance between them him half with an impressive sprint. Quan Chi merely raised up his hand and opened a portal in front of her to the hellish netherrealm. He had underestimated how much she and the sword had evolved. Raven cut through the portal with a single slash and made the portal dissipate as fast as it appeared. Two swords materialized in Quan Chi's hands as he blocked her first strike. Quan Chi could barely keep up with the fury of strikes. At this rate, the greatest sorcerer in world was soon going to become a headless corpse, again. Quan Chi's swords locked with Raven's. Both kombatants had impressive strength, but Quan Chi's demonic strength was no match for Raven's ferocious tenacity. Raven's sword began to overpower Quan Chi's blades, moving them dangerously close to Quan Chi's throat. But Quan Chi had learned a few new tricks as well. As soon as the blades were almost at his neck Quan Chi fired a green spirit skull from his head. The impact of the skull shattered Raven's mask, sent her staggering back, and broke her nose. Raven recovered swiftly and prepared for the frontal assault most opponents would perform after stunning an opponent. But Quan Chi had her right where he wanted her, at a distance where he could harm her and keep away from a direct conflict. With a wave of his hands, Quan Chi summoned a winged demon, a netherrealm bat to be precise, above him.

"Kill the bitch!" Quan Chi commanded. The demon bat swooped at Raven's face. Quan Chi however wasn't content to just allow the demon to do the fighting. He opened up a small portal behind himself that opened up behind Raven. Quan Chi kicked through the portal in an attempt to kick Raven in the back and push her into the bat's assault. This tactic however wasn't a new one and Raven anticipated the kick, moved out of it's way, grabbed Quan Chi's leg, and stabbed her sword through his knee. Quan Chi screamed out in pain. Blinded by rage, she twisted the blade to make Quan Chi suffer more, instead of dealing with the incoming demon bat. Raven ripped the sword out of Quan Chi's leg just before the bat reached her, but by then it was too late. The demon bat tore into Raven's neck with his mouth and ripped out a few of her teeth with its clawed wings. The demon was in pure ecstasy as it lapped at the blood that was spurting from Raven's neck as she gurgled and vomited out more blood. Quan Chi pulled his now broken leg back through the portal. The wound was crippling, but not fatal. Given enough time Quan Chi could heal from this back at his fortress. But Quan Chi couldn't escape, not yet. He needed to make sure Raven died, and even now she was starting to fend off the bat. Quan Chi then remembered Dove's corpse. If Reptile was here somehow, he'd need his help. Quan Chi could get that, one way or another. Quan Chi limped through a portal that led to the other side of the hallway, where he headed, painfully slowly, to the cafeteria. Quan Chi blasted the doors open with a magical skull projectile to see the bloodfest inside. In the corner lay a half dead faunus, bleeding profusely from her face, or lack thereof. All she let out was a sad whimper as she lay wondering whether or not suicide was a viable option to end the pain. Quan Chi could have helped her, but she seemed of no use to him. Her soul wasn't worth the blood dripping down his broken leg. However on the other side of the room was a much more useful situation. Cardin knelt by the headless corpse of Reptile, the contents of his smashed skull making a green and sticky layer on the floor. Cardin was weeping profusely as he pounded the corpse of the beast who killed the only people who had ever understood or cared for him.

"Why?" Cardin demanded to the dead Zaterran. "Those guys meant everything to me and you just-" Cardin was cut off by a sharp pain in his neck. Cardin looked down to see blood gushing from his neck and falling over the ground and all over Quan Chi's sword. Quan Chi jabbed the sword through Cardin's throat to make his death more quick. Quan Chi needed a good and usable corpse fast.

"Oh Quan Chi!" coed Raven from just outside the cafeteria, her voice distorted by her badly injured throat. "Don't leave so soon, I have so much fun planned." Quan Chi painstakingly knelt down beside the twitching and dead Cardin. The powers of the Neatherrealm and of hell itself surged through Quan Chi was he began to bring new and unholy life into Cardin. Cardin's eyes opened and glowed an unnatural shade of yellow, his skin became as pale as as deadman's, and his veins began to glow yellow. The wound in his throat repaired itself as Quan Chi removed his sword from it. Cardin was first felt nothing but coldness. As if he was not in his own body, but merely an observer. Then came the pain. His entire body seemed to explode in hellfire to him, yet he couldn't scream. But as his body began to come back to him, and become movable, he started to be overcome with adrenaline. It consumed and even blotted out the pain. He could feel every fiber in his body knitting itself together. He would be good as new, no, better! Stronger, faster, tougher, a superior warrior.

"Now my warrior, you will destroy my enemy!" Quan Chi commanded. Cardin got up and picked up his mace. Even with the pain of death still fresh in Cardin's mind, his excitement was undeniable. Raven entered the cafeteria, one hand clutching her bleeding throat, one hand firmly grasping her sword. Quan Chi pointed at her, and Cardin grinned at the chance to test his new power. With every step Cardin took as he charged, a small tremor in the ground was caused by his sheer strength. His first swing was a total miss and left him wide open for Raven to stab Cardin through his stomach. The pain was perplexing. He could feel the sword and it was an unpleasant feeling, but nearly the worst thing Cardin had ever felt. Hell, Cardin had worst beatings from his Dad than this. Cardin's grin widened as he realized his new level of durability. With one hand he knocked the surprised Raven across the room. Her jaw was broken and unhinged by the impact and she dropped her sword as she hit the wall, hard. She looked up, her vision blurred from the blood loss and the massive impact to see Cardin approaching her. She reached out to Quan Chi.

"Please don't make him do this Quan Chi!" She begged, tears flowing down her eyes. "I'll become your servant again. I swear to god. It'll be like the old days. Please god don't kill me!" Quan Chi let out a diabolical laugh, seeing her beaten and broken was almost as satisfying as wiping out the Shirai Ryu.

"That ship has sailed Raven, and your fate is sealed." Quan Chi gave Cardin a nod to approve of her execution.

"You won't regret giving me the honor boss." affirmed Cardin. Cardin dropped his mace and picked Raven up by the hair. He then slammed his fist into her gut, over and over again. Cardin punched all the air from her body and made Raven convulse mouthfuls of her own blood. Finally, Cardin put both his hands on each side of her head and began to push his hands together. She began to half screech half gurgle what little blood she had in utter agony as her skull began to give way. Quan Chi's spine tingled as her heard the heavenly sounds of Raven's skull cracking. Finally, Cardin's hands met one another in a loud splat. Raven's head exploded in chunks of bone and brains. Her eyes popped out, surprisingly unharmed even. Cardin licked his face to clear off some of the warm and salty blood of his dead opponent. Her body dropped like a rag doll, lifeless, and motionless. Quan Chi let out a deep sigh of relief. Today was a good day.

"Now my warrior, you shall return to my fortress and await orders from D'vorah." Quan Chi commanded as he opened a portal, large enough for Cardin to enter. Cardin nodded enthusiastically as he picked up his mace and walked through the portal. Quan Chi suddenly remembered Glynda, and quickly made a portal to outside Ozpin's office. Quan Chi hesitantly opened the door, feeling guilty for the pain he had to cause her for his own safety.

"I'm sorry I took so long dearest. Fujin and I had a-" Quan Chi stopped mid sentence, as he pretended to be surprised by the corpse of Ozpin. Quan Chi almost smiled in pride at his wraith's work. He had really outdone himself this time. Ozpin's head was nailed to the wall with one of Scorpion's sword, blood flowing down it and staining the wall and floor. His body was vertically cut in half, allowing the organs and blood to flow out smoothly. It was a squishy and sticky mess, and Quan Chi almost laughed, but contained himself so Glynda wouldn't notice. Glynda was looking away from Ozpin's body, her face was red from crying for so long. Quan Chi's heart ached a little bit at the sight of her like this. Quan Chi limped to her and put his arm around her. He threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why did he do it Quan?" She asked, unable to contain her feelings.

"I don't know. But I won't let him get away with this."


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Dragons

Chapter three: The Black Dragons

Junior started to clean the empty glasses at the bar since most of his men were passed out or too drunk to be of any use. He let out a deep, aggravated sigh. His injuries had healed from his encounter with that crazy blonde bitch, but his pride was all but crushed. How could he have let a sixteen year old girl beat him? He was supposed to be the toughest guy around. But now he had to face reality. He was losing his touch. Soon anyone could walk all over him, hell no one would take him seriously anymore. Junior didn't even look up when the door was busted open.  
"Whoever you are, get the hell out of my bar! We're closed." Demanded Junior. He was not in the mood to be harassed by some stupid teenage brats again.

"What? Not even for your old man?" Junior looked up to see the australian crime lord and assassin sitting across from him at the bar table. His cybernetic red eye gleaming as he smiled. His face reeked for treachery and deceit just by the mere sight of him. He was the leader of the Black Dragon, Junior's father, one of the greatest and most ruthless criminals alive, Kano.  
"What's the matter?" Kano asked. "You didn't think I'd forget about you did you?" Junior almost considered reaching for his bat, but he knew he was no match for his father.  
"What do you want Dad?" Junior asked, angrily wiping off a glass. He tried to stay calm in the face of his father. He made his hatred for Kano outweigh his fear of him.

"To bring the Black Dragon together again. I need you son, I'm on the job of a lifetime and I want you to be in on it."

"You think you can just waltz in here after beating and abusing me and expect help?"  
"Well if Yang could do it surely you old man can." With this Kano made a sinister grin. "Come on, I only hurt you to make you tough. But it seems you've gone soft. A damn little girl beat you!" Junior started to reach for his bat behind the counter. He looked for to the Malachite twins and made an ever so slight tilt of his head. They understood the signal, and began to flank Kano. "Oh and just so you know I'm serious, I brought an old friend. He should be here in a jiffy. He's just gotta take care of your terrible excuse for henchmen." Screams were heard from outside of the bar. Junior's men were crying for mercy from just outside the door. The door at the entrance was blasted open by huge bolder. In walked a man made of stone who stood tall and was stained with blood. He held up the head of one of Junior's thugs and effortlessly crushed it. He slowly walked towards Kano but stopped a few meters from him.

"Tremor, do you really have to be so bloody dramatic?" asked Kano, chuckling a little. Tremor did not respond for a minute. He didn't care about what he said, it was probably something stupid anyway. He was much more interested in the Malachite twins.

"You, Melanie and Miltiades, you were both defeated by Yang Xaio Long. Is that correct?" Asked Tremor, showing no emotion under his stone mask. Neither of the girls responded. Melanie was too prideful to admit her defeat and Militia was too afraid to show weakness to such an intimidating adversary. "I will take that as a yes. You two will be perfect to test my skills on. Now, kombat me." Another moment of silence.

Kano finally broke the silence. "You know honestly Tremor, we really don't need to-" Tremor glared at Kano, reminding him which one of them was actually in power. Militia's hands couldn't stop shaking. She had taken on powerful enemies before, even those who outclassed her, but they were hunters and huntresses. All she could lose in those fights was her pride and maybe crack a few bones. Even her encounter with Yang didn't have too bad of consequences, although her bruises ached for almost a week after. But now she was fighting for her life against someone who slaughtered all those henchmen without a second thought. She wasn't ready to die, not yet. There was still so much she still wanted to do in life. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see her sister giving her an encouraging smile. Militia felt her confidence returning. She remembered that she wouldn't have to fight this rock ninja freak alone. She had the greatest ally and friend she could ever ask for by her side. The sisters turned their opponent and readied for kombat. Tremor patiently waited for his opponents to be ready, he wanted a fair and honorable fight. Sure it was two against one, but they were merely teenagers so he figured that evened the odds.

"Are you ready? I will not wait much longer." Informed Tremor. In response the twins charged at Tremor with blinding speed. Militia went to the right while Melanie came at him from the left. With a crack of his neck, he reinforced himself with diamond created from his body. Tremor extended his hand to make the earth violently shake, causing Militia to fall while Melanie staggered to keep her balance as she stumbled towards him. Melanie kicked Tremor with all her might as she approached him, her kick harmlessly deflecting off him as his diamond armor held strong. Tremor reacted with surprising speed as he grabbed her leg and pulled her closer, picking her up by the throat with his right arm. Militia finally got up and tried to run to save her sister, but with the flick of Tremor's wrist rocks came out of the ground and attached themselves to to her legs, keeping her in place. Melanie kicked and flailed in a desperate and futile attempt to escape as Tremor raised his fist to strike.

"No please!" Begged Militia, tears forming in her eyes as she saw just how hopeless they were and how powerless she was to help her sister. She looked down to see her legs start to turn to stone from the bottom up. The impact of the first punch completely dislocated Melanie's jaw and knocked out a few of her teeth. The impact was so severe she couldn't hardly scream in pain, it mostly came out as a weak gargled cry. But Tremor was far from done. He continued to pound his fist back and forth across her face, pounding almost all her teeth out of her mouth and caused blood to gush from it. Tremor's fist became encased in solid diamond as he readied for the final strike. In a matter of seconds the transformation into a stone statue had transformed her legs, stomach, and even chest into stone. She reached out to Junior as her arms froze in stone. Junior grabbed his bat and rose up to help her but as soon as he did so he felt a knife at his throat.

"This ain't your fight son." Kano informed, slicing a small cut in Junior's neck. Junior fought back tears as he saw his friends and partners in pain.

"I'm so sorry." Junior finally said before sitting back down. By then Militia's arms and neck were completely made of stone as she made out one last cry for help. But then it stopped, leaving just her head still flesh and bone. The flesh already being only loosely on her face, the last impact from Tremor completely smashed her jaw and tore right through her entire face. Blood poured all over the floor as Tremor dropped the poor girl to the floor to bleed out slowly and die. He walked towards the two criminal gang leaders, casually pushing the almost totally stone Militia to the ground.

"Hei Xiong." Tremor said, with no emotion whatsoever. "You will tell me all you know of Yang Xiao Long when we are done our business." Junior gulped and nodded. Kano sheathed his knife.

"Son, I know this is hard but this is all for the best. You'll thank me when all this is over." Kano patted his son on the back as they walked out of the bar. Junior shed a single tear as he passed the corpse of Melanie. Militia started to sob as she lied on the ground, utterly useless and helpless with no hope of having a normal life given her rather disabling situation. Tremor turned before leaving, raising a hand to make a stalagmite come from the ground and pierce through Militia's head, shattering her teeth as it came up and coating her once makeup covered place with a layer of blood. No witnesses to Tremor's abilities, no one to tell Yang what she was going to face.


	4. Chapter 4: Burning Rose

Scorpion looked out at the vast kingdom of Vale from the highest point of Beacon academy. He let out an aggravated sigh. While Scorpion's body was at the height of its power, his soul was weary beyond measure. For decades he had fought for the demon sorcerer Quan Chi, and for twenty five years after that he was free. In that time tried to find new meaning in life, and while training Takeda in the ways of the Shirai Ryu gave him a new goal that was noble and true, it didn't bring him peace. He was still tormented by the loss of his wife, his son, his clan, and by the atrocities he committed under Quan Chi's service. And even with his freedom, all Scorpion did was cause more pain. That's all he was now, pain. anger, and sadness causing more pain, anger, and sadness. If only Kana could see him now. Would she still love him, even after all that had happened? No. Scorpion knew it, and wouldn't blame her for it. The man she had loved, Hanzo Hasashi, was dead. No god or sorcerer could ever change that. The day Scorpion was born from the fires of the netherrealm by the sorcery of Quan Chi was the day Hanzo ceased to be. And what of little Jubei? Would he still look up to his father with pride and admiration? Even if Jubei was alive Scorpion would have to stay as far away from him as possible. He wouldn't let his son become the monster his father became. Death was the only thing that would bring Scorpion true peace. The world would be better off without him. He knew that he would not be missed. Yes the Shirai Ryu would mourn his passing, say a few kind words about Hanzo's greatness, and then burn the body in the traditional fashion. But no one would shed a tear. Not even Takeda would be too heavily burdened.

Scorpion's rage rekindled as he remembered the damn thunder god Raiden. How he had talked Scorpion out of hara kiri, a ritual suicide. Instead damning Scorpion to being enslaved to new masters, the elder gods themselves. They transformed him and the entire Shirai Ryu clan into protectors of earthrealm, specifically the Jinsei chamber. But even the elder gods betrayed him. Now Scorpion was the puppet of Quan Chi once again and there was truly nothing he could do about it. Quan Chi had given Scorpion yet another innocent person for a target. A student of Beacon Academy known as Ruby Rose. Scorpion's orders were simple. Find the girl, kill the girl, and bring Quan Chi her body so he could make for himself yet another revenant slave.

Scorpion let himself fall from the top of Beacon Academy. As Scorpion plummeted downwards, he wondered who it was he had murder earlier. Who was Ozpin? The old man was wise and kind, trying to talk Scorpion out of murdering him in a peaceful manner, and putting up a hell of a fight when he realised that there was no reasoning with him. Whoever this Ozpin was, he did not deserve his fate. Scorpion dearly wished he could just die from the fall, but Quan Chi's magic had too much control over him. Scorpion's entire body exploded in flames as he vanished. He reappeared instantly on the rooftop of a nearby building and began running. He jumped from building to building, searching the streets from above, trying to find either Ruby or someone he could beat her location out of. But across the street Scorpion saw another ninja running across the rooftops. Clad entirely in black, the warrior looked to face Scorpion. When Scorpion looked back to where he was running he saw the mysterious ninja standing on the opposite side of the building Scorpion was currently on. Scorpion, now finally having someone to inflict his rage upon, flung his kunai directly for his head. The ninja caught the kunai with easy. Whoever he was, he saw the move coming long before the fight had even began.

"Do the Shirai Ryu know no other opening tactics?" asked the ninja in a slightly mocking, but also friendly tone. It was as if the ninja saw Scorpion as an old friend.

"Out of my sight Smoke! I'll send you back to hell if you stand in my way!" threatened Scorpion. The other ninja let out a short chuckle.

"I am not Smoke, nor am I Enenra as he now calls himself." informed the ninja. At this moment Scorpion felt a hand gently being placed on his shoulder. Scorpion turned to see a pure black ninja, almost completely identical to the other ninja, but dressed even darker.

"Really Hanzo, I'm a little offended you didn't recognise me." continued the ninja as he approached Scorpion. As he approached, Scorpion got a better look at him. No, it couldn't be. Could it? Had he really returned after all these years and had tracked Scorpion down? Was it a trick? No, Shang Tsung was long gone as far as he knew. There was no denying it. It was the Lin Kuei legend. The warrior Scorpion had once hated so much. It was the one and only, Noob Saibot.

"I can understand if you want revenge Bi Han." started Scorpion. "I know the longing for retribution more than anyone and I will oblige you in honorable kombat if that is your wish." Noob Saibot let out another chuckle.  
"I have buried the past Hanzo. Your reasons for killing me were understandable and I have learned of the corruption of the Lin Kuei. You were right to kill me, as now I am stronger than ever and serve a much higher purpose. A purpose I'd like to offer you." His proposal surprised Scorpion. After he planned kill Quan Chi, he had no plans for what to do next. An honorable suicide seemed like the only option, but now there was a different path. Possibly even redemption.

"I am a slave to the accursed sorcerer once again. I cannot accept." informed Scorpion, turning away in shame.

"The champion I serve can remove the spell of the damned demon." Replied Noob Saibot. "The new ruler of the netherrealm will grant you new purpose in life, revenge, power, and your family back in return for your service." At this, Scorpion's hopes were raised for the first time in over a year. "However we must be sure that you are truly ready to serve us, so you will complete your mission and kill Ruby Rose." Scorpion let out a sigh. Ruby shouldn't have to die, but to bring back Kana and Jubei he was willing to kill anyone.

"I accept. Tonight a Rose will die!"

Ruby was practically inhaling the cookies and cream ice cream while shoving her face with cookies and taking the occasional sip from her cookies and cream smoothie. Weiss' face was in her hands as she sighed from the seat across from Ruby. It just wasn't fair. How could Ruby survive on a steady diet of cookies and cookie filled foods and yet stay in top physical condition? The Schnees all had a very strict and healthy diet to make them some of the most fit warriors in all of remnant but of course Ruby could just eat cookies all day and keep up just fine!

Weiss gently placed her hand on Ruby's. Ruby looked up from her food and stared into Weiss' eyes. Weiss bit her lip before saying "Ruby we need to talk." Ruby's eyes seemed to get bigger as she tries to swallow her mouthful of cookies and icecream. "I just need to get this out there before this gets too serious." Ruby tilted her head, confused by her best friend's words. She continued to chew her food at an alarming rate until she finally finished. There was a moment of silence as Weiss' face turned from pale to red. Ruby tried to think of what her bestest friend in the whole wide world meant until it finally hit her.

"Ruby I… I…" Weiss began, fiddling with her own hair with her other hand. " I love… that you're enjoying your meal but we have to do something about your cookie addiction." Ruby quickly redrew her hand from under Weiss' and used both her arms to shield her plate of cookies and icecream, hissing at Weiss as she did so.

"I won't let you take away the precious!" squealed Ruby. She almost considered reaching for the crescent rose.

"You need to be at your best for the tournament you dolt!" yelled Weiss.

"We did just fine today. I don't see what's your problem ice queen!"  
"You know I hate it when people call me that! And we got lucky last time, we won't be lucky again." Ruby was about to reply when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." said Yatsuhashi. The two girls instantly stopped their bickering and pretended like they hadn't just been fighting.

"Mister Daichi." Weiss addressed formally, trying to seem proper after the rather childish fight she was just in.

"Miss Schnee, Miss Rose. Me and the rest of team CFVY were wondering if you'd like to celebrate your victories with us, along with the rest of your team of course." Ruby smiled as she thought of getting the chance to meet the famous Coco and compare weapons., maybe even find out what kind of secret weapon Velvet had been keeping locked away. Weiss however was a little suspicious.

"How do we know you're not trying to find any weaknesses you can exploit during the tournament?" Weiss asked. Ruby quickly covered Weiss' mouth with her hand.

"What Weiss means is we would love to come, just as soon my sister comes back and after we pick up Blake." Yang had left to "take care of some unfinished business" and said she'd back in a giffy. That was an hour and a half ago.

"Where's Blake if you don't mind me asking?" asked Yatsuhashi.

"She said she wasn't feeling good." Weiss replied. "Too much stomach acid I think." She wasn't entirely wrong at the moment.

"GET OVER HERE!" commanded an unfamiliar voice from behind the three students. Yatsuhashi looked down to see a kunai stabbed through his chest. It took him a second to recognise the pain he was in. He coughed up a mouthful of blood before reaching to Ruby for help. Before she could take his hand, Scorpion pulled on the chain connected to the kunai, pulling his helpless victim to certain death. A sword materialized in Scorpion's hand and with a single swing he decapitated the poor student. Blooded sprayed from Yatsuhashi neck, covering the ninja's face with blood. The diner was dead silent for a moment as the student's body and head fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Ruby Rose is the one I want." informed Scorpion. "The rest of you may leave unharmed." Ruby sat still, paralyzed by the horrific event that just took place. She had cut up countless grimm before, but those weren't people. Seeing a soulless monster that was incapable of doing any good dying was one thing, but to see the life a student ended so quickly and brutally was enough to stun her. She looked into the dead white eyes of Scorpion and felt something she hadn't in a long time. True and total fear in its purest form. Scorpion on the other hand was doing everything in his power not be the slightest bit excited. Yes this was wrong, Scorpion knew that. But even though he was being forced to murder an innocent little girl, he craved a true challenge in the form of mortal kombat. The defenceless civilians ran to the exit as fast as they could.

From the corner booth, Lie Ren put down the book he was reading titled "Icha Icha". In a fraction of a second, Ren's SMGs were out and pointed directly at Scorpion's head. Before he could pull the triggers though, a black portal opened up and Noob Saibot's shadow clone ran through it, punching Ren in the face as it emerged. Noob Saibot stepped through the portal a moment after.

"Sorry, this is Scorpion's fight. You may die by my hand." mocked Noob Saibot. Ren readied himself to face his new opponent as Noob Saibot waited patiently. "It's an honor to get to kill the mighty Lie Ren. Maybe after this I'll give your lover your head head so she can give your nose a boop!" Ren was too well disciplined to show the rage boiling inside of him, but taking a life became a much easier call to make now.

Scorpion's patience was wearing thin as he waited for the shaking girl to ready herself for kombat. Weiss drew her sword, not without fear of course but she wasn't going to let her best friend die at the hands of such a monster. She summoned a glyph and used it to fire herself at amazing speeds. Scorpion was almost caught off guard but parried her lunge attack with his sword easily enough. She began to unleash a fury off strikes and jabs at Scorpion, using every sword tactic and maneuver she knew. She was competent enough to hold her own, but Scorpion continually blocked and parried her every move, his decades more experience backing him up. Ruby snapped back to reality fast enough to see Weiss begin to falter as Scorpion began taking a more aggressive fighting style, striking down on her with considerable force with far more strength than the young woman could muster. Ruby fumbled a little as she transformed the crescent rose into a deadly sniper rifle. She took careful aim at Scorpion's head, but in a burst of flames her target had disappeared.

"Ruby behind you!" yelled Weiss. She turned around just in time to see Scorpion bringing his sword down on her. In that second she was sure of her death. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Was it worth it? To come so far, fight so much evil, but to be beaten by some crazy flaming ninja? This couldn't be it, she had more to offer the world. She looked up to see her executioner. But Scorpion's arms were frozen in ice. He felt the worst sense of deja vu. "What the hell are you doing you dolt!?" roared Weiss, reloading another dust crystal after firing off her ice one. Ruby snapped back to reality and transformed the crescent rose into a scythe. Before she could cut Scorpion in half he consumed himself in a fiery aura that made his entire body go ablaze, leaving himself unharmed but melting the ice. The flames expanded and engulfed Ruby. She screamed in agony as the flames began to consume her, but she wasn't willing to die so easily anymore. She blasted away from the fight, making it to the other side of the diner in less than a second with her semblance, and creating a whirlwind around her to put the fire out.

Weiss took the offensive approach and propelled herself forward with her glyph, impaling Scorpion this time. Her rapier pierced straight through his gut making the wraith groan in pain. But she gravely underestimated what this warrior was able to survive. Scorpion grabbed her by the throat and lifted her high off the ground, starting to choke the life out of her. His eyes lit up in a blaze of flames as he raised his other arm and conjured a large ball of fire.

Ren wiped off blood from his lip as Noob Saibot began to pace. "Your use of aura is more than adequate." Noob Saibot continued. "But from such a strong family line I expected so much more. Your father was so much greater than you ever could be, he even bested me when I was still Subzero. I wondered if his son would be worth killing. I now see that you weren't worth the time. Can you prove me wrong?" Noob Saibot beckoned for Ren to come forward with his hand. Ren burst forward and swung his bladed SMGs viciously at Noob Saibot. He dodged Ren's first strike easily enough but the second one from the right cut right across his chest. Ignoring the pain Noob Saibot grabbed Ren's arm with both his hands. He pushed down on Ren's elbow and pulled back on his forearm. His arm made a sickening crack as it snapped. Ren grit his teeth, trying to hold in a scream. Noob Saibot kicked his opponent to the wall.  
"What will you do now oh mighty Ren? Pick yourself up and die like a man! Join your parents in hell with some dignity!" Noob Saibot created a shadow clone and they both walked towards Ren. Ren racked his brain for a plan. Nora was off stalking Jaune and Pyrrha on their date so they'd be no help, Weiss and Ruby were preoccupied with the flaming ninja, and he was down one arm. With a sigh he had to face reality, he was probably going to die quite painfully. But he still had one last trick up his sleeve, his aura. The shadow clone ran at Ren, with its creator close behind. Ren fired his SMG at the clone, trying to keep the gun steady with all the pain he was in. The clone merely ran head long into the hail of gunfire, being shredded but taking the blows for his maker. Noob moved in for the strike and brought a swift kick into his stomach, sinking his foot deep into Ren's flesh.

Even though the blow as agonizing, even making it impossible to breath for a moment, Ren powered through the pain and brought his first down on Noob's knee. He blasted down with a powerful burst of purple aura, shattering the ninja's knee and even severing his leg from the knee down. Noob screamed as he drew back but Ren wasn't going to give his opponent a second to recover. Ren lunged forward, slashing his throat as he fell back. Noob's hands flung up to try to stop the blood spurting out of his neck, staining Ren's clothes in thick black blood. Ren had half a mind to let him bleed out and suffer. But there was no guarantee that he would die and Ren wasn't one to take that kind of risk. Ren raise his SMG and pointed it directly at his foe's head. Noob tried to let out a plea for his miserable life, but it came out as a gargle as he merely coughed up more precious blood. Ren opened fire as he tried his best not to smile. The bullets tore through Noob's flesh and were embedded into his skull. His eyes were pierced, his were teeth shattered, and chunks of his bones and brain were strewn across the ground. Ren fired every last bullet into the bastard's face, savoring every movement of his suffering. Finally when he ran out of bullets, Noob fell to the ground, completely motionless as the contents of his skull oozed on to the floor.

Ruby raised her sniper rifle and took careful aim. She had to take the shot or else Weiss would die, but if she missed she could kill her. The nervousness was getting to her as her hands began to shake. Sweat poured down her face and she began to panic. What if she couldn't take the shot? What if he killed them both? Would Ruby finally get to see her mother? Or was there nothing but an abis on the other side? Ruby shook her head. She had to snap out of it, for Weiss, for Winter, for Yang, for everyone, for herself. She felt her finger begin to squeeze the trigger. The target was dead in her sights. She'd shoot him right between the eyes and end this madness.

Scorpion was ready to end the life of this annoying pale faced student who performed the unforgivable sin, getting in his way. But he stopped to see his true opponent taking aim at him. He couldn't allow that. With a flick of his wrist a hellish demon made of charred flesh and pure white bone emerged from the ground from a fiery portal near Ruby and grabbed her legs.

The shock of being grabbed and jerked around by this hellish demon messed up her shot, but her reflexes took over and she still pulled the trigger. The powerful bullet pierced through the fragile gut of Weiss, causing her to scream in pain as blood spirted from her lower back and stomach area. The shot pierced right through her and had lost little of its strength as it passed through Weiss and entered Scorpion's upper left shoulder. The bullet stayed inside him until it finally exploded as it was supposed to, the priming mechanism had only activating on contact with a much tougher target. He let out a rage filled cry of pain as the explosion tore through his shoulder and arm with bits of shrapnel. Scorpion dropped the dying teenager as he grabbed at his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Damn you all to hell!" roared Scorpion. The respect he had for the young warrior was being blotted out by the sheer rage consuming him. He started to approach Ruby, carefully stepping over the writhing Weiss, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Ren running towards him.

Ren had no plan for what he was going to do specifically. He was one arm down, the ammo in his SMG was spent, and from the legends he had heard, Scorpion was more than a match for him. But he couldn't let his friend die. Unfortunately, Scorpion was in no mood to draw this out any longer.

Scorpion flung two chained kunai directly at Ren's chest, imbedding them into him and making his bones crack. Ren didn't even have time to cry out before Scorpion sent a current of flames through the chains. When the flames reached the kunai lodged into his chest, Ren's body erupted with hellfire. Ren let out a ear piercing howl as the fire consumed his skin and flesh. He dropped to the floor as he desperately rolled around on the ground in a feeble attempt to stop the blazing fire.

Ruby's heart was pounding out of her chest as she watched in horror as her friend writhed in agony. She started to shake as Scorpion continued to approach her. She looked over at Weiss, bleeding on the floor with tears streaming down her face. Panic started to seep in and consume Ruby's body, mind, and soul. She barely had the will to cut down the demon holding her with her scythe. Scorpion kept up a steady pace as he approached her. He wanted to know if she'd run, fight, or if the fear would make her immobile. Scorpion stopped just a few feet away from her, barley of reach of her scythe. To Ruby's credit, she did stand her ground until Scorpion removed his mask and showed his true face. A pure white skull on fire with no eyes was all Scorpion had for a head, showing just how dead Hanzo Hasashi was.

With this the last action, what little courage the poor girl had left in her was melted away. She had no chance against this undead abomination against God and nature. Her instincts finally kicked in, making her do the only thing she could do better than anyone else. Run. A hurricane of wind exploded around her as she dashed for the exit. In less than a second she was at the door and opening it to leave. Survival was just in her grasp. She could run, get help, and save her friend and… best friend. At least, that's what she told herself. Deep down, even the naive little girl knew her friends were as good as dead. She wouldn't be able to get help in time and they'd die horribly because she wasn't strong enough to save them. The pain of the reality felt like a knife was stabbed through her chest. The agony radiated through her body. Then she finally looked down to see a kunai sticking out of her chest as blood soaked her clothing.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE BITCH!" roared Scorpion as he pulled the helpless girl like a rag doll towards him. "You don't get to die yet!" As the poor student flew towards the vengeful revenant, Scorpion swung his leg around, kicking her square in the face. Ruby slammed into the ground hard with her nose broken, and her skull cracked in many places. Blood seeped from her fractured head and crushed nose. Her once cute face was distorted by all the blood and tears mixing together.

Scorpion materialized a sword in his hand and raised it high, letting Ruby's terror reach new heights. "Prepare to die, spawn of Summer Rose! Know that you failed. You failed to save your friends, you failed to save your loved ones, you failed to protect your home, and most of all, you failed your mother. Now you will get to see her disappointment when you meet her in hell!"

Poor Ruby jammed her eyes shut as she cried bitterly. The words and wounds took the their heavy toll on her. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. She was supposed to die a hero with a spouse at her side after living a long and happy life. She wanted to start a family someday. But most of all, she wanted to live up to her mother's legacy. The wraith was right, she had failed. And in a way, she thought she deserved this horrible fate for it. In her last moments she screamed "Help me mommy!" as she felt blood spurt all over her face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said a rough but familiar voice. Ruby dared to open her eyes and saw Scorpion holding his stomach together as a massive gash threaten to let his now exposed internal organs fall out. The blood on her face turning out to be the blood from Scorpion's wound spraying all over. She turned to see just the man she had prayed for.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried out in joy.

"Hey kid. Didja miss me?" asked Qrow with a smirk.  
"Nope!" In that moment all the fear was gone. There was nothing to fear with her uncle and hero watching over her. Qrow turned to Scorpion, with none of his confidence or arrogance leaving him. Sure Scorpion was an undead, vengeful, nearly unstoppable, hell born killing machine, but that was nothing compared to a dangerously drunk Uncle with a bigass sword. Getting a massive wound on an unsuspecting opponent didn't hurt either.

"So Hanzo, you got two options. Run like a bitch and maybe get out of this in one piece, or die like a bitch. Your choice." With this Qrow's sword expanded as it converted into a large scythe.

"One day Qrow Branwen, you will die like the weakling you are! Just like Raven did!" replied Scorpion before in a blaze of fire he disappeared. Qrow walked over to the injured and bleeding Ruby and picked her up gently before turning to the two other students. He let out a sad sign, he only could only take one more with him if he was going to keep them stable enough to survive their massive injuries and get them help in time. He weighed the options carefully. Weiss was an important figure, her death would cause panic. But then again, Qrow did make a promise to Ren's parents before they died. Could he simply break it for the greater good?

Ruby looked up at Qrow pleadingly, it was obvious who she wanted to be saved. "Qrow… please… she's my partner and best friend…" Qrow looked over at Ren as he writhed in agony, the fire mostly out but his skin had been blackened and charred from the flames. Much of his skin and clothing had been burned away to reveal uncovered inner flesh and even some bone.

"I'm sorry kid." Qrow finally apologized before picked up the dead silent Weiss who had gone into shock and threw her over his shoulder.

Ren reached out to Qrow, his badly scorched eyes full of tears and blood. "Please Qrow… don't leave me." He begged, his voice weak and cracking. "I can't die yet. I haven't had the chance to tell Nora that I love her!"

"I'll tell her for ya kid." And with that, Qrow dashed out the door in a feeble attempt to suppress the guilt consuming him while Ren was left to weep and suffer.

Scorpion reappeared in the depths of the Netherrealm, a world of fire, suffering, and demons. For Scorpion it was home sweet home. Scorpion let out a furious roar which make flames erupt from his pale skull. His physical wounds would heal much faster here, though his pride was something no dark magic could heal.

"Welcome home Hanzo Hasashi" said a familiar voice.

"Impossible! Cassandra Cage defeated you!" cried Scorpion, praying that the fallen Elder god before him, Shinnok, would not take advantage of his injuries.

"I have been reborn, under a new master. Come my friend, let me show you." replied Shinnok with a sinister smile.

"I am a slave of Quan Chi! I cannot go against his wishes." Shinnok merely casually waved his hand across Scorpion's face as he easily removed the spell.

Shinnok placed his hand on Scorpion's shoulder and teleported him to the massive throne room of the Netherrealm. Scorpion looked around in amazement at all the mighty warriors that had assembled. There was Baraka, Moloch, Sindel, Nightwolf, Shang Tsung, Motaro, Kintaro, Chameleon, Stryker, Mileena, Rain, Kabal, Tremor, Kano, Junior, Kung Lao, Khameleon, Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Skarlet, Meat, Shujinko, Taven, Daegon, Ruutuu, Sheeva, Drahmin, Reiko, Kitana, and even Jade. Many were undead revenants and still more had been warped in some way or another. Scorpion took careful note at the lack of Kotal Kahn and his forces.

"Now you're all probably wondering why you are here." Started Shang Tsung as he hovered above the rest. "We have all been given a gracious opportunity to take and conquer this new realm of Remnant under a new master. One that will remove all of our shackles whether they be from loss or from sorcery." At this, Shang Tsung looked over at Scorpion as that line was directly mostly for him. "Our strong master will lead us to ultimate victory over this, and all other realms! So without further ado, I give you the lord of the Netherrealm, the champion of Mortal Kombat, the mightiest of all warriors, Liu Kang!"

Scorpion was stunned to see the once mighty Shaolin monk on the throne of the Netherrealm. Yes Liu Kang had been warped by Quan Chi's magic, but this was different. There was no regret in his eyes for the evil he had done. Liu Kang looked across the crowd of warriors before his gaze fell upon Scorpion. He grinned at the sight of such a powerful potential ally, and motioned for Scorpion to come forward. The crowd parted as Scorpion limped up the stairs and to the throne of the new king of demons.

"Welcome Scorpion. How would you like a chance to resurrect your family and clan, regain your honor, and get your revenge?" asked Liu Kang.

"That is all I wish for. But what exactly are you planning to do?" Scorpion would not be fooled again. Even with the seriousness of the situation Liu still chuckled to himself.  
"Why it's simple. We're going to slay an elder god."


End file.
